lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Elrond
Elrond, the Half-elven and Lord of Rivendell, was one of the mighty rulers of old that still remained in Middle-earth during the Third Age. History First Age Elrond was the son of Eärendil and Elwing, and a great-grandson of Lúthien. He was born in the refuge of the Havens of Sirion in Beleriand late in the First Age, soon before its sack by the Sons of Fëanor. Elrond and his twin brother Elros were captured. This caused their parents to fear that they would be killed, but instead they were held by the brothers Maedhros and Maglor who together raised the twins. Eventually, Maglor took pity on them and released them. ] Second Age Elrond's twin brother chose the Fate of Men and became Elros Tar-Minyatur, the first King of Númenor. Elrond chose to be counted among the Elves. His wife was the Lady Celebrian of Rivendell, who bore him three children. The first two children were twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, and the third was Arwen Undómiel, future Queen of Gondor. Through his wife Celebrian, Lord Celeborn of Lothlórien was his father-in-law, and Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien was his mother-in-law. Elrond went to Lindon with the household of Gil-galad, the last High King of the Ñoldor, when Beleriand was destroyed at the end of the First Age, choosing (like his parents but unlike his brother) to be counted among the Elves when the option of kindreds was given to him. In the Second Age, Elrond was sent to Eregion by Gil-galad, and after the destruction of Eregion he fled to Eriador where, with the remaining Ñoldor of Eregion, he founded Rivendell within a steep-sided valley. Upon this occasion, Gil-galad entrusted Elrond with Vilya, one of the elvish Three Rings. By the end of the Third Age, Rivendell would become one of the last remaining strongholds against Sauron Near the end of the Second Age the Last Alliance of Elves and Men set out from Rivendell to Mordor with Gil-galad in command of the Elven forces and Elendil and his sons in command of the forces of Men. The Army then traveled to Mordor, and for several months fought the Battle of Dagorlad, where they were joined by the Dwarves led by Durin lV, eventually leading to the defeat of Sauron's forces. Sauron himself was defeated when Isildur used Narsil to cut the One Ring from Sauron's finger, claiming the Ring for himself. Before discovering that Isildur had claimed the One Ring Elrond went to find Gil-galad and, upon finding him dying on the battlefield, he was given a confession by Gil-galad about the true identity of the ring that he had given him many years ago, and that (unbeknownst to him) he had been the keeper of one of the three Elven Rings, Vilya. Soon after revealing this information Gil-galad passed away. After grieving for Gil-galad, Elrond, with haste, went in search of Isildur. Upon finding him he tried to convince Isildur to throw the One Ring into the fires of Mount Doom, but the seduction of the ring made Isildur refuse. Elrond said he would not force the Ring from Isildur, and left the problem to be dealt with by Men. After this was discussed the commanders, having defeated Sauron and the forces of Mordor, decided to head back to their own lands and see to their own affairs. Isildur was then named High King of Gondor and Arnor and took his father's throne, while Elrond returned to Rivendell at the end of the war. There were tremendous losses on both sides of this conflict; the Last Alliance, in addition to losing Gil-galad, also lost Elendil, his younger son Anarion, and countless other Men and Elves. The Orcs also lost countless numbers, they remained few until the power of Sauron was restored. Third Age In the year TA 109, Elrond wedded Celebrían, daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. In the year TA 130, twins Elladan and Elrohir were born, and in TA 241 a daughter, Arwen Undómiel. He helped Thorin Oakenshield's expedition to retake the Lonely Mountain (Erebor) by discovering and translating the Moon Writing on Thorin's map. On October 25, 3018 he held the Council at which it was decided to attempt to destroy the One Ring. Elrond remained in Rivendell until the destruction of the One Ring and of Sauron, after which he went to Minas Tirith to see his daughter Arwen wed Aragorn, King of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor. On September 29, 3021, aged 6,520 years, Elrond left Middle-earth to go over the sea with the other Ring-bearers, never to return. Etymology Elrond is a Sindarin name that means 'Star-dome' or 'Elf of the cave'. Powers and Abilities Elrond was a skillful warrior in battle and had commanded various armies of the Free Peoples well, including the Last Alliance. He was just as effective at leadership and gave much wise counsel. He had the gift of foresight through which he could view lands and events far away from Rivendell. He was also adept at healing others, though whether through medical knowledge or magic isn't known. Elrond was one of the most incorruptible of leaders of Middle-earth. Aragorn speculated that among the few capable of completely resisting Saruman's power of speech were Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf. Elrond also rejected and opposed Sauron when the latter offered partnership with the Elves. Portrayal in Adaptations Film In the movie trilogy by Peter Jackson, Elrond is played by Hugo Weaving, who also played Agent Smith in the popular action thriller The Matrix series. Hugo Weaving also voiced Megatron in the live-action Transformers film trilogy and was also "V", in the movie V for Vendetta. Elrond's personality is completely different in the movies; he even goes as far as to try to convince Arwen to go to Valinor. (There is also no indication that she is not an only child.) He seems to be bitter towards men, including Aragorn, in spite of some of his ancestors' belonging to this race. This portrayal resembles Thingol, father of Lúthien. This did not happen in the books and Elrond in fact raised Aragorn as his own son after Aragorn's father Arathorn died (though in the film Elrond does encourage Aragorn to become King). In the context of the books, Elrond's condition that Aragorn simply become King before marrying his daughter is a gracious gesture, especially in comparison to the extravagant demands of Thingol, and there is never any indication that he feels anything but love for his foster-son. Like the rest of the Elves, Elrond was portrayed as somewhat aloof, even among his own kind, quite the opposite of the warm demeanor associated with Elves (especially those of Rivendell) in the books.' Elrond is god for eyebrows and is Lestats right hand, he is also the fairest of all except for Lestat of course. Appearances in the Books and Films In the Books *The Fellowship of the Ring *The Return of the King *The Hobbit *The Silmarillion In the Films *The Fellowship of the Ring *The Two Towers *The Return of the King *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Video Games The Lord of the Rings Online Elrond makes his first appearance in the game if the player selects to play an Elf. Elrond is with the player as the dwarves attack. He gives the character items that vary depending on the character's class. After this, he brings the player to another room where the player's master/teacher is waiting. After a brief tutorial battle between the player and the teacher Elrond tells the pair to go out to confront the enemy while he hides the relics sought by the dwarves. Elrond next makes an appearance when the player's character returns to the shrine, just before it collapses on their former master. Elrond is outside and tries to comfort the player character, saying that "you can blame his death on me". He remarks on what they have just witnessed before the screen fades to black and the game advances in time by 600 years. Thereafter, Elrond is a frequent quest-giver and an active participant in the epic story-line in the game. Lord Of the Rings: Conquest Elrond is a playable warrior in the instant action mod for Rivendell and the Hero Arena at the black gate. He has a long elvish blade and an elvish throwing axe, similar to the other elven warriors. Tsunami Blade, River of Bruinen, and Water Sphere are is special abilities. In the evil campaign, Elrond is seen during the Rivendell mission. He can be killed by Uruk-hai, or by Sauron himself. It is said that Elrond is a king, and the player must obtain his ring of power after his death. However, at the end, he returns and must be killed again, together with Legolas. Notes *Elrond wields the sword Hadhafang in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, which his daugther Arwen used during the events of the Lord of the Rings films. External link * de:Elrond es:Elrond it:Elrond pl:Elrond ru:Элронд Category:Half-elven Category:Ring bearers Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (film) Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (film) Characters Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Characters that have appeared in the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters